Opposites attract
by Lany17
Summary: (Y/n) is a country everyone get's a long with. She's kinda shy at first but ends up talking your ear off once you know her. No one knows much about her, but everything changes when her country splits, and so does her personality.


You force yourself to sit up, the sun peaking in through your window. You yawn loudly and swing your legs to the side of the bed, dragging the blanket a bit on the floor. You would fix it later. You stretch your arms and stand up. Today there is a meeting, a meeting for countries! You are (country), a beautiful land divided into a north and a south. Your stomach hurt very much and you know why. The north and south part of your country are fighting. They have two very different opinions about how the land should run, and can't accept the others opinion because they're very stubborn. You were sure a war would break out in your country soon if the problem wasn't fixed but your boss said he would get everything in order and not to tell anyone or else you might get invaded.

You sigh and stood up ignoring the pain. You grab a bowl of your favorite cereal and scarf it down. You change into(whatever you wanna wear! Cause I'm nice) and head out the door onto the bustling streets. After a while you find the address where the meeting is and open the door slightly. You peak in and see a long hallway which come countries are walking down to the meeting hall. You walk in, close the door and head down the hallway as well. Suddenly your human name is called.

"(Y/N)!"

You turn around to see Italy running up to you with Germany and Japan lagging behind.

"Are you excited! We haven't seen each other in a few months! Ve~" He says walking with you.

"Of course I'm excited! I'm happy to see you Felicano! And I assume nothing has changed" You say.

"Thatsa right! But your here so it won't be boring anymore!" He gushes. You just laugh and walk into the meeting room, exchanging hello's with your friends and take a seat as the meeting begins.

"Dude I think the world conference can convene. Solving todays world while talking excessively. No matter how hard it seems we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops. Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your changes for reelection. I'll go first, about that whole using global warming to enslave humanity thing, I think we'll be okay if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have him protect the earth! I give you the super hero global man!"

"There's no way some hero will help global warming or humanity's enslavement"

Oh right. I forgot we never get any progress done with these meetings. Why did I even come again?

You think and sigh. Soon the meetings over and you get to catch up with everyone.

"So (Y/n) how have you been?" Canada asked.

"I've been better. My country's having a few problems but it will smooth over" _I hope. _

"That's good then. I've been doing good as well. I think Americans are crossing the border and drinking when they turn 19" He explained you nodded remembering how you overheard some people discuss plans similar to what Canada said.

"Yeah. Honestly I don't see why everyone's obsessed with drinking but we can't change it so we might as well get used to it right?" You say with a firm nod. Suddenly your stomach twists and you wrap your arms around yourself.

"(Y/n) are you alright?" Canada asks worry dripping in his voice.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be right back" You say and rush to the bathroom. You lock the door and feel your throat becoming warm and your mouth having a bitter acid taste to it.

A few seconds later your rinsing your mouth out after losing your lunch, you notice the waters pink and look in your mouth in the mirror. You see some blood mixed with saliva and you spit again feeling shaky. You splash water on your face and walk out hoping that was the end of your sickness.

"Yo dudette! You alright?" A voice says and you turn to see Alfred walking toward you.

"Y-Yeah, hopefully. I think I should go home" You say and he nods in agreement.

"Don't worry! You're not missing much. Hope we see you tomorrow (Y/n)!" He shouts winking and giving you a thumbs up. "Oh! And if you need anything just call your hero! I'll be there in the blink of an eye!" He adds.

"Thanks, tell everyone I'll see them tomorrow. Bye" You say and shuffle out the door and drive home. It's only 7 O'Clock and you change into your pajamas knowing your not going anywhere later that night. You feel yourself burn up and take your temperature.

102.5? I'm getting a fever? The war must have started! Or it's going to! I should wait it out! Maybe I can sleep it through!

You think to yourself and grab a glass of water before going to bed. You close your eyes and feel yourself drifting off into dream land.

You wake up and it's dark all around you. You're laying on the floor but it isn't your home, it's no where. It's an emtpy dark void. Panick rises into your heart and you suddenly feel someone pulling you. You feel yourself being pulled right and left, but you don't know which to give into. You sudenly feel yourself tear, feeling empty and fall to your knees.

What is this! It's hurts!

You can make out two figures in front of you. A girl and a boy, the girl a pettit figure, just a tad shorter then the boy. She has long, well managed white hair and no face, wearing a black dress, white tights and black mary janes. The boy's the complete opposite, short black scruffy hair who also has no face. He wares a white shirt, black pants and white shoes. The two suddenly turn around and slowly walk away from you, their pinkies are locked together as if making a promise, but the fingers on their free hand are crossed behing their backs like you would to break a promise.

We love you Mommy.


End file.
